


May (Steve's) Force Be With You

by Starksexual



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Costumes, F/M, Halloween, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Possessive Steve Rogers, Short One Shot, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starksexual/pseuds/Starksexual
Summary: Steve and Tony as Han Solo and Leia.ORThe Avengers have a Halloween party and Tony is... Tony.





	May (Steve's) Force Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> Tony would totally dress up in a Princess Leia slave costume and you can't tell me otherwise ;)

Steve sat sulking in a corner of the bar. The Avengers’ Halloween party was in full swing and a certain genius had yet to make an appearance. Tony said he was coming so why wasn’t he here? Maybe he’d gone down to his lab and lost track of time. He was just about to go down and check when he heard the elevator ding open and Nat stepped out. She looked like a very deadly ballerina, clad in all black, down to her ballet shoes. Steve would bet money that she had at least 2 hidden knives and a gun on her. No one would dare laugh or make an unwise comment. 

She met Steve’s eyes and gracefully made her way to him. “Nice costume, Steve,” she smirked. He was dressed like Han Solo, at Tony’s insistence. _Please, Steve? It’d be like combining my two biggest wet dreams. I mean, Captain America dressed like Han Solo?_ He could never say no when Tony begged. Besides, the costume wasn’t uncomfortable or over the top- Tony built him a replica of Han’s blaster and the holster that now hugged his right thigh. 

“Thanks. You, too, Nat. Have you seen Tony anywhere?” The spy smiled at him knowingly. “Maybe. All I can say is I now see why you’re dressed like that. Trust me, I think you’ll be very pleased,” she grinned. Tony had refused to tell anyone who he’d be dressing up as, not even Steve. He knew better than to ask Nat to tell him, but decided to try, anyway. “Any chance you’ll tell me what his costume is?” She looked a sip of the martini she’d procured and smiled at him sweetly. “Nope,” was the only response he got before she walked off. 

He sighed and turned to look at the other end of the bar. Thor arrived with a hearty amount of Asgardian mead, which was now flowing freely. It was the only thing that could get Steve drunk. Mind made, he walked toward the god and accepted a glass of the golden liquid. He could at least get a nice buzz going, while waiting for Tony. He took his drink and made his way to the living room, taking a place on the couch. He spotted Clint, deep in a game of Mario-Kart against another Shield agent. He was dressed as Legolas, much to the spy’s chagrin. He’d lost a bet against Tony and, well, he had to learn the hard way. 

Steve continued surveying the party, until he heard Thor’s booming voice. “Friend Tony!” He froze. Feeling suddenly nervous, he took a deep breath before turning to look in the direction of the bar. Holy— 

Sure enough, Tony stood there, leaning against a stool. Steve’s mouth went dry. His lover was sporting a pair of maroon harem pants that accentuated his very nice ass, a gold belt perched around his hips. Both garments hung low, revealing those delicious indentations on either side of the V of his hips. His eyes raked up Tony’s torso, which was bare, save for a matching maroon vest, embroidered with gold and bits of olive green. Gold chains criss-crossed the tan chest and a gold band cuffed his left bicep. His face. His face was as beautiful as ever, but even from a distance, he made out the dark color outlining Tony’s eyes. God, he looked absolutely _ethereal_. 

He’d been done for the moment he laid eyes on the dark-haired man, but the wicked smile Tony was now throwing his way was his complete undoing. He all but forgot his drink and briskly walked up to the genius. “Tony,” he breathed out shakily. “You’re beautiful.” His lover grinned and batted his lashes. “I couldn’t very well leave my Han without a Leia, now could I?” Tony proceeded to lightly trail his fingers along Steve’s own exposed chest and he shivered. 

Both had completely forgotten that Thor was still there. “I was just telling friend Stark that he reminded me of Freya, goddess of love, beauty, and sex. She too wore gold seductive vestments. You’re right, Steve. Tony is quite the sight,” he beamed, unaware that said soldier’s eyes flashed possessively. He growled. Tony burst out in amused laughter. “Now, now Steve, be nice. We all remember what happened last time someone started a fight with Thor.” 

Granted, Clint had been drunk off his ass. Some of his arrows- and hair ended up a bit charred. It had not been a pretty sight. Steve composed himself. “Sorry, Thor. I know you didn’t mean—.” 

“Ah, not to worry Captain. I, too, would fight for my Jane. I will give you two some privacy.” He left them, walking off with several pitchers of mead in his hands. 

“Now soldier, can you make it through the party without punching someone or should I go change? Although this eyeliner was a bitch to put on—nearly poked my damn eye out! Nat had to help me.” 

“No,” he growled. Tony raised an eyebrow. The thing is, Steve _didn’t_ know if he could make it through the whole party without doing something. Not only because he knew, undoubtedly, that some of their guests would hit on the billionaire, but he _needed_ to get his hands on the smaller man. So he made a decision. 

Not his proudest moment, but to hell with it. He tugged Tony’s wrist, pulling him in and without warning, lifted him up and threw him over his shoulder, leading them both into the elevator. No one but Nat witnessed the scene. 

When they got to the penthouse, Steve threw Tony down on the bed and began to pull off his Han vest and shirt. “Oh I just love it when you manhandle me, Steve,” he said in sultry voice as he moved to take his own vest off. 

Steve grabbed both of his wrists to prevent the offensive action. “Leave it on,” he ordered before straddling Tony. His lover’s eyes grew dark. Oh this was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one-shot! Kudos and comments strongly encouraged :)


End file.
